battleforcornchipsfandomcom-20200215-history
Book Learning
Book Learning is the 8th episode of Kong Does It Again. Plot The contestants sit around in the road, bored. Computery: Oh no, everybody! An INFECTED WEASEL! An infected weasel slinks towards the cast. A bunch of contestants start screaming. '' '''Long-Name:' I'll handle it. Long-Name takes a baseball bat and smashes the weasel to death. '' '''Calligraphy:' Phew! What a relief. Cola: I am SO sick of this apocalypse. I'm tired of wearing this gas mask. Bracelety: I wish this “Jackal” guy who Mister Snake keeps insisting did this would reveal himself so we could get rid of him. Spending Christmas through an apocalypse is sad. The scene cuts to a flashback of Hearty and Domino sitting next to each other. Domino: Hearty, because I think you're so great, I got you this wooden plank with a bunch of nails in it. Hearty: Wow, thanks! That was really thoughtful! The scene cuts back to present time. Poke Egg: Say, why don't we just leave this place instead of trying to get rid of the gas? Jimmy Kong walks onto the screen. '' '''Jimmy Kong: '''It’s because the Mayor Weasel owes me ten dollars and I'm not going to let him get away with not paying me. It's elimination time! ''Les Explosifs stand in a parking lot across from Jimmy Kong. Jimmy Kong: Hello. We got fifteen votes, but unfortunately for me, said votes were divided amongst three people. I have eleven weasel corpses. Isotope: But Kong, those corpses are DISGUSTING! They’re infected with all sorts of diseases! Don't you kn- Jimmy Kong: Mister Snake is the only one of you guys who has a real immune system, I think you'll be fine. Anyways, it's time I name the people who got no votes. Bubble Chat, Cola, Computery, Eraser Cap, Isotope, Knot, Mister Snake, Night Cap, and Red Velvet, you all got no votes. Jimmy Kong half- heartedly throws out a number of weasel corpses. Fish Bowly: OH NO! I'm one of three voted contestants!? Jimmy Kong: You only got one vote, which barely counts. Jimmy Kong hands Fish Bowly a weasel corpse. Fish Bowly: '''Oh good. '''Jimmy Kong: USB and Long-Name! Now it's just down to you two. One of you is safe with six votes, while the other is eliminated with eight. USB: Dang! I can't be eliminated this early! Jimmy Kong: I'm pleased to say you won't be! You got six votes. Jimmy Kong gives the last weasel to USB. USB: Gross… Long-Name: But a-ha! Your remote is broken, therefore you can't blow me up. I won't be eliminated today! Jimmy Kong: I thought of something. Follow me. The scene changes to the contestants walking into the Weaselton Jail. There's a desk and only one cell inside, with a bench. Toxic Mushroom: Weaselton’s crime rate must be pretty low… Everyone approaches the one cell, containing a weasel who’s evidently clawed himself to death. He is wearing a tracksuit and four tennis shoes. Jimmy Kong: Alas, poor Micycle. He has seen better days. Jimmy Kong opens the cell. Jimmy Kong: Alright, Long-Name. Get in. Long-Name walks into the cell and sits on the bench. Jimmy Kong shuts the cell door and locks it with a key from his pocket. Jimmy Kong: You'll be staying here until the gas is gone, okay? Long-Name: Okay! See you then! Jimmy Kong: Alright, bye. The contestants walk out of the jailhouse. Jimmy Kong: Alright, what's our first order of business? Toxic Mushroom: '''How about we get rid of this STUPID JACKAL! '''Hearty: '''I don't want to hurt your feelings, Kong, but we either need to get rid of this gas or get out! '''Jimmy Kong: '''I famously have no feelings about anything. But you're right, this Jackal dude is bad news. If it is him. '''Mister Snake: '''I swear it was! That laugh sounded just like him! '''Jimmy Kong: '''Well, you did write down a list of traits on that napkin. Let me see it. ''Mister Snake takes the napkin out from under his hat and gives it to Jimmy Kong. He unfolds it and reads it. '' '''Jimmy Kong: “Mysterious… teleporting… hairy”. Hey, those are the three traits of somebody who can’t die! R.I.C.: So what’s that mean? Jimmy Kong: '''We should go to the library! Somebody’s probably written about the Jackal, right? Let's go check it out! '''Poorly-Made Card: You're making a lot of assumptions there. Jimmy Kong: '''There is only one way that I'm gonna be getting that ten dollars, and that's if we eradicate this blue gas. Let's go. ''The cast walks into Weaselton’s library. '' '''Night Cap: It’s weird that we haven't seen one other survivor yet. Alarm Clock: Hey, look over there! A weasel at the front desk hisses at the contestants, foaming at the mouth. It has no visible pupils. Beisel Globuley: I am so sick of this. Toxic Mushroom hurls a thick book at the weasel, killing them. Jimmy Kong: Alright, everybody! First person to find me some info on The Jackal wins the challenge for the team. Go! The teams scatter. '' '''Isotope:' H… H… H. Here's the history books! Isotope grabs a bunch of history books. He opens one called “History of New Mexico” as USB and Red Velvet come to listen to him. '' '''Isotope:' “In the year of 1590, three alcoholics named Cactus, Spectacles and Fern founded New Mexico completely on a whim after getting lost there for a couple months. Unfortunately, they displaced thou-” USB: '''Hey, bookworm! Ever think of reading the glossary? '''Isotope: Sorry, sorry! I just got interested… Isotope flips to the back. USB: 'H… I… J… no Jackal! ''The three get up and start walking. '''Isotope: '''We’re gonna have to look for another book… '''Red Velvet: '''Let's look under “N” for New Mexico. ''The three walk by Hearty and Calligraphy, sitting at a table with a bunch of books. '' '''Calligraphy: Hearty, since we’re in the middle of what feels like the end of the world, I just wanted to as- Hearty: Here we go! “The War of Wars”, by The Jackal. Calligraphy: Hearty, that says Jack Al. Hearty: 'Wow, you're right! I'm not very good at reading. Anyways, I miss you and I smooching! I can't do it wearing a gas mask. '''Calligraphy: '''I wanted to talk about tha- '''Hearty: '''Hey look, I found him! '''Calligraphy: '''That just says Jack Al again. '''Hearty: '''Oh. ''Toxic Mushroom walks to Four 2.0. 'Toxic Mushroom: '''Four 2.0, you have a photographic knowledge of everything, right? '''Four 2.0: '''NO. '''Toxic Mushroom: '''Oh. '''Four 2.0: '''THAT POSER FOUR 3.0 HAS ONE THOUGH. '''Toxic Mushroom: '''Yeah? Where is he? '''Four 2.0: '''THE FUTURE. '''Toxic Mushroom: '''That is not at all helpful! Could you please help me find a relevant book about this loser!? '''Four 2.0: '''OF COURSE. ''Four 2.0 grabs a book from a bookshelf and flips through it very quickly. You can hear beeping noise from his analyzation. '''Four 2.0: '''THERE IS NO INFORMATION ABOUT THE JACKAL IN THIS BOOK. ''Toxic Mushroom sighs. '' '''Toxic Mushroom: '''Maybe Bracelety knows something... ''Toxic Mushroom turns around and wanders over to Bracelety, reading from a book. '' '''Bracelety: “The jackal is a species of wild dog. They are well known for their physique and their tendency to hunt.” 'Toxic Mushroom: '''I think that's A jackal, not THE Jackal. '''Bracelety: '''Do you think jackals eat snakes? ''Ilobulus passes by. '' '''Ilobulus: '''Probably not! '''Bracelety: '''What about monkeys? '''Toxic Mushroom: '''I wouldn't try it. ''Cola and Bubble Chat sit side by side, reading books. 'Cola: '''Hey Bubble Chat, how high can you go? '''Bubble Chat: '''This high! :) ''Bubble Chat goes straight up, until they bump into the ceiling. An archaic looking book falls out. 'Bubble Chat: '''Oof! ''Toxic Mushroom catches the book, reading the cover. It reads “The Code of the Jackal”. 'Toxic Mushroom: '''Yes! ''Toxic Mushroom runs over to Jimmy Kong. '' '''Toxic Mushroom: '''Kong! I've found your stupid book! ''Jimmy Kong takes the book. 'Jimmy Kong: '''Wow! I bet this is a goldmine of info. Toxic Mushroom, you've just won for your team. ''Bubble Chat swoops in. 'Bubble Chat: '''That’s no fair! I found the book :( '''Jimmy Kong: '''Hmm… okay. Bubble Chat, you will get the Secondary Winner ribbon. ''Jimmy Kong places a blue ribbon with a 2 on it on Bubble Chat. '''Bubble Chat: '''Oh boy!! :) '''Jimmy Kong: '''So vote for any of the losers in the comments below! *Bubble Chat *Cola *Computery *Eraser Cap *Fish Bowly *Isotope *Knot *Mister Snake *Night Cap *Red Velvet *USB '''Jimmy Kong: '''Voting ends December 29th. Good luck! Trivia *This is the second episode with no stinger. First being Amnesia. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:KDIA Episodes